ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdrive
A Hyperdrive is an engine unit that allows space vessels to travel between two points in space, at a speed that is faster than light. Overview A hyperdrive allows a vessel to travel faster than light between two point sin space. Hyperdrives vary in their effectiveness from race to race, with some being much faster than others. Milky Way-type Hyperdrives Most hyperdrives in the Milky Way are passed down from the Goa'uld, which were "stolen" from the Ancients, and are only a tiny fraction of the speed of fully powered Ancient vessels. The Wraith also make use of hyperdrives in the same manner, and are also classed under Interstellar. These hyperdrives do not include the Keplians and other civilizations not under the influence of the Goa'uld, as they use their own hyperdrive technology. Interstellar Most hyperdrives are only designed to travel within a single galaxy, due to the amount of power required, as well as complexities with the technology. Intergalactic More advanced models, such as those by the Ancients and Asgard, and later the Tau'ri, can travel between galaxies in the same amount of time as it takes interstellar drives to travel between star systems. The effectiveness of a hyperdrive depends on two factors: design and power input. Given enough power, a hyperdrive can be made to go far faster than it would normally be capable, such as in the case of the ZPM-powered Odyssey, which can reach speeds more than four times faster than its sister ships. The design of a hyperdrive is what allows it to make use of the power it is given effectively. The Odyssey, even with a ZPM, cannot match the speed of a fully-powered Atlantis Stardrive (three ZPMs), which can cross the same distance as Odyssey in a fraction of the time. Corellian-type Hyperdrives The Corellian hyperdrives, which were used by most of Skyriver, and later the Red Faction, have to go through a fixed, routine process. These hyperdrives require data of departure and exit points, as well as all data of space in between, making a quick escape from a battle almost impossible unless the data is already recorded. After the course is plotted in the navigation computer, the ship moves to the bearing matching that course and activates the hyperdrive. The ship then seemingly accelerates so rapidly that passengers within the vessel see the stars stretched into parallel lines during the "jump" to hyperspace. This apparent acceleration was also observable from outside the vessel, where a ship jumping to Hyperspace would appear to undergo a sudden, massive burst of speed and disappear from the physical universe. Outside the bounds of a vessel's shielding, hyperspace itself was a lethal environment to any realspace species. Being blown out of the airlock of a vessel while in hyperspace was a more effective way to kill an individual than exposing that individual to the vacuum of realspace When Hyperspace is entered, the starship has left the conventional universe, or realspace. At hyperspeed, the entire visible universe is seen as a blue-shaded corridor of mottled high-speed blur, indicative of the other-dimensional nature of Hyperspace. In Hyperspace, a ship is effectively cut-off from all normal methods of scanning and detection, although more sensitive sensors are capable of detecting hyperspace trails, where Atlantis was shown to track multiple vessels in hyperspace and predict where and when they would exit hyperspace. These hyperdrives have several classes of speed, with class 1.0 being standard on capital ships, and able to reach 500,000 times the speed of light, and the class 0.5 is capable of twice the speed while the class 2.0 is half the speed. While generally determined by the distance between two planets, hyperspace travel times between two locations seemingly close to one another could be drastically extended by the need to navigate around stellar hazards, such as asteroid fields and nebulae. These hyperdrives, while generally easy to use, are very dangerous, as having incorrect coordinates or insufficient data can cause a vessel to travel directly through a sun, or crash into a large object while exiting hyperspace. Corellian-type hyperdrives also leave a hyperspace trail, which may allow it to be tracked if a vessel has sensitive sensors. Hyperdrives by culture Ancients The Ancients were the first race known to develop hyperdrive technology, being able to make intergalactic trips millions of years before human life was ever seeded in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, and possessed two types of hyperdrives. Their intergalactic hyperdrives were capable of making trips between galaxies, but they appear to have been confined to City-ships and their exodus ship. The latest and most powerful hyperdrives, such as those on city-ships, are believed to have been capable of traveling over 1,200,000,000 times the speed of light, whereas the Wormhole Drive, utilizing wormholes, can travel between two points at any distance almost instantaneously. These hyperdrives allow the ship to open a hyperspace window to enter Subspace, which allows a ship to travel between two points without having to deal with planets and stars. Older ships, such as Destiny, were equipped with FTL engines, which accelerated the ship to a speed faster than light. The engines are capable of traveling through an intergalactic void in only a couple weeks, but take several years to travel through a galaxy. This may be due to the amount of planets and stars making up the galaxy, preventing the ship of reaching full speed. Asgard Asgard hyperdrives are among the fastest hyperdrives ever created, being able to traverse the distance between close galaxies within hours. Later, when the Asgard decided to destroy themselves and all their technology, they gifted all their technology including their latest hyperdrive to the Tau'ri. Asgard hyperdrives are estimated to travel up to 1,085,000,000 times the speed of light at full power from an Asgard power source. Asgard hyperdrives, like the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Goa'uld Hyperdrives used by the Goa'uld are slower than those equipped on Asgard or Tau'ri vessels, but are still able to travel between solar systems relatively quickly. Anubis later upgraded the Ha'taks of his fleet, the ships became faster in an unknown degree, although it is estimated they can travel roughly 450,000 times the speed of light. Many of these ships have since been absorbed by the Lucian Alliance and the Free Jaffa Nation. Goa'uld hyperdrives, which are descended from the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Ori Ori hyperdrives, having been designed with ascended knowledge, are capable of making intergalactic journeys if necessary and are so fast that they have proven capable of nearly keeping pace with the Asgard hyperdrive of the newly upgraded and Zero Point Module-powered Odyssey. Ori hyperdrives, like the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Keplian The Keplians have developed a hyperdrive that utilizes faster-than-light travel, but not through subspace, which is capable of speeds up to 18,000 times the speed of light. The Xer class starships that they recieved are capable of intergalatic travel, of 200,000,000x the speed of light. With intergalactic exploration and colonization officially beginning in 2020 AD, the Keplian Starfleet R&D Department have begun research on a FTL drive capable of over 1,000,000x the speed of light, and will be outfitted on most ships. Human Some human civilizations which have been free of Goa'uld control for several centuries have advanced to the point where they created space vessels, but with far less advanced hyperdrives than that of the Goa'uld and Asgard. Tau'ri The Tau'ri initially used Naquadria to power their first viable hyperdrive in the form of a buffered reactor core. Unfortunately, the Naquadria proved to be too unstable for Earth's level of technology, and the reactor required controlled amounts of energy to prevent an overload, which seriously limited the effectiveness of the hyperdrive. Earth later managed to acquire the hyperdrive of an Al'kesh from Ba'al, which was incorporated. This greatly increased the hyperdrive's effectiveness, but vessels were still forced to make short stops to prevent an overload. The Asgard later granted the Tau'ri their hyperdrive technology in thanks for their assistance in battling the Replicators, which allowed Tau'ri vessels to make intergalactic trips without respite due to their vastly superior nature. However, due to power requirements, a trip between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies took up to three weeks (which is still far beyond what every other encountered space-faring race is capable of, apart from the Ancients, Asgard and Ori). If a Zero Point Module happens to be powering the vessel during its journey between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies the trip can be shortened to a mere four days. Earth is still continuing its own research into hyperdrive technology, and is currently developing a new generation of hyperdrives for its fleet. The current hyperdrives used by the Tau'ri reach up to 30,000,000 times the speed of light under normal circumstances, and over 225,000,000 times under the power of a ZPM, although it would cause the drive to burn out if used continuously. Red Faction The Red Faction Fleet uses hyperdrives salvaged from Goa'uld vessels, as well as the Corellian-type hyperdrives installed on typical vessels in the Skyriver galaxy. These hyperdrives utilize faster-than-light travel, but not through subspace. The Corellian hyperdrives are capable of traveling between solar systems in about the same time as a Ha'tak vessel. Wraith Wraith hyperdrives are not as effective as that of other known races, since it takes them several weeks to cross distances in even a small galaxy like the Pegasus galaxy. Due in large part to the organic nature of Wraith vessels they must routinely exit hyperspace to prevent a build-up of radiation damage in their hulls, acquired via hyperspace travel, which severely limits their effectiveness. Wraith hyperdrives, since they are descendents of the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Sith Empire The Sith Empire makes use of the interstellar hyperdrives from the Skyriver galaxy. Clan Zaxari The Clan of Zaxari makes use of the interstellar hyperdrives from the Skyriver galaxy. Hyperdrive Speed Chart ((WIP)) This chart lists the maximum speed of hyperdrives of the various civilizations. Note that this does not include individually modified vessels or hyperdrives Category:Tau'ri Technology Category:Asgard Technology Category:Ancient Technology Category:Red Faction Technology Category:Wraith Technology Category:Ori Technology Category:Keplian Technology Category:Goa'uld Technology